Changing A Face
by XxXKlainebowsXxX
Summary: Rachel has a problem. After losing something very important, they think the only way to fix it is to take it from someone else. So now Rachel has two problems: She lost something important, and she has no idea how much damage they did or how much whoever they took it from wants it back. Surprising plot twists. T for a reason!
1. ER Time

**Back again with more magic! Review pleases!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Friends, blah blah blah. Whoever came up with the idea of a disclaimer should be fired. And I don't just mean from their job, I mean from LIFE.**

* * *

"Here, Princess!" Monica called, hoping for the impossible. That dog had never once in its life come when called. What made that day any different? Monica was ready to jump for joy when the dog poked her head around the corner, looking guilty as always. Monica called again. Princess trotted into her open arms. "Hello, girl. Do you have fleas yet?"

Summer was just beginning, so Monica was a little skeptical when Phoebe suggested that fleas would love hiding in their Pomeranian's long, cream-and-pink streaked fur, but she bought the flea medicine and checked the dog anyway. Flipping Princess over so that she was on her back, Monica searched through the dog's fluffy hair, not expecting to find anything. She was shocked when she saw a little black flea crawling across Princess' wriggling tummy. That was enough evidence for conviction. She took the dog into the other room, bathed her thoroughly, and applied the flea poison liberally to the back of Princess' neck.

Rachel walked in a bit later, and went straight over to the damp and shivering dog, who was lying in her fluffy down bed. She picked Princess up, and began to pet her. "Oh, good, you bathed her! Which shampoo did you use? Was it the Island Breeze or the Berry Fresh?" She asked, leaning in to sniff her dog.

"Rach, wait-" Monica began, but it was too late. Rachel had already taken a huge whiff of the dog's fur, right on the spot where Monica had applied flea poison about a half hour earlier.

"Ugh! What is THAT smell?" Rachel made a face.

"I just put flea medicine on her. Like, JUST now. I tried to say something." Monica said, sounding a little worried.

"Oh, I'm sure that won't be a problem, let me just wash my face." Rachel turned and walked into the bathroom. Moments later, Monica heard a yelp from the bathroom. "Monica, come in here! Oh my god.."

Monica rushed into the small bathroom, where Rachel's back was turned. "What? What?" She asked. Rachel turned around slowly, allowing Monica to see that her face had become extremely red, and around her nose and upper lip, there were lots of bumps. "Oh, Rach..." Monica said. "Here lets gently wash it with some warm, soapy water."

"Okay," Came Rachel's shaky reply, as her eyes filled with tears. Monica let the faucet run for a minute, and then soaked a washcloth, rubbing in a little soap. She rubbed the cloth softly over the bumpy area, being careful to avoid scratching the inflamed skin. When she was done, she patted it dry with a clean towel, and took Rachel back into the kitchen.

"We're going to take you to the hospital now, okay?" Monica asked in her best calm, emergency voice. "Do you have insurance?"

"Um, yeah, I paid that this month," Rachel said, wiping her eyes. Her face was swelling more by the minute.

"Okay, now let's go downstairs ad get in the Porsche." Monica said softly.

"Wait! I can't let anyone see me like this!" Rachel sobbed.

"Um, okay, let's see here... I'm sure we can find a way to cover your face." Monica disappeared into the bedroom for a minute. She resurfaced holding a light blue floppy sun hat, some oversize white sunglasses, and a creamy tan silk scarf.

"Okay, that might work." Rachel was open to anything at this point. Her face was swollen now to the point that it slurred her speech. Monica wrapped the scarf around Rachel's head, making sure to stretch it to it's maximum width, and tied it at her chin. She put the shades over Rachel's eyes, and they shielded half of the swollen face. The floppy sun hat provided enough shadow to make Rachel look almost normal.

"How do I look?" Rachel asked hopefully.

"Actually, you look pretty good," Monica replied, sounding a little surprised.

"Okay, good enough. Let's go, it's getting harder to breathe, and my face itches!" Rachel whined.

"Okaaay, let's get you downstairs," Monica was sounding a little frantic at this point. The two girls rushed out the door and downstairs, practically leaping into the car. They had only a mile or so to the hospital, and Rachel began wheezing and gasping for breath.

"Hu...rry up... Mon...ica!" She gasped.

"I'm going as fast as I can legally go, and this is pushing it!" Monica yelled back, panicked.

"You ...drive ...a ...Po...rsche! GO FAS..TER!" Rachel practically screamed back.

"Oh, finally, we're here." Monica sighed as they pulled into the hospital parking lot. They bolted out of the car and into the Emergency Only entrance. Rushing down the hall, through double doors, and up to the front counter, Rachel took off the glasses to show the receptionist her face.

"My friend here is having an allergic reaction, she can't breathe!" Monica told the receptionist.

"Okay ma'am, just a second." She picked up the phone. "Code Orange in Emergency. I repeat, Code Orange in Emergency," She said over the phone. A nurse rushed through a door, and took Rachel by the arm, pulling her back through the door. "Here, fill these put and you can go see your friend." The receptionist handed Monica a clipboard with some papers on it and smiled.

"Thank you," Monica said and took a seat in the waiting room.


	2. New Discoveries

**Hey there. Sorry for the long wait. Updates much more frequently now:)**

* * *

Rachel awoke suddenly, eyes fluttering open, taking in her surroundings. Everything was white. White walls, white sheets, bright white lights. The only thing that wasn't white was a yellow tray next to her. Well, the tray and the pink cup on top. Okay, the tray, the cup and the ugly flowered curtains. But that was it. Must be a hospital room. She looked up and, sure enough, an I.V. bag full of clear fluids, with a tube running down all the way to her wrist, which she noticed was painful to bend.

Soon, it began to come back to her, the dog, the face, the hospital. But where was Monica and the gang? Suddenly, there was a rush of air all around her, but she didn't feel it on her skin. It was like she was just under the surface of the water. She was still aware of everything, and she could hear, but it was like her whole body and mind had been sheathed in fog. Her vision blurred, and a wave of nausea crashed over her. She moved her hand, and she saw it move, and felt her brain command it to move, but it was as if it wasn't really _her_ hand. A voice rang out, clear as day. _Just went down to get a cup of that nasty hospital coffee,_ it said, but it wasn't like a regular internal voice, lacking depth and form. No, it sounded as if the thought had been spoken directly into both her ears at once. She shook her head, and heard the voice again. _Wonder how clean this place is. Is it health inspector clean, or _Monica_ clean? _Yup, the strange voice definitely belonged to Monica. But why was Monica's voice in her head?

"Stop it!: She said aloud, closing her eyes. The rush faded.

"Oh, you're awake. How are you?" The voice said again.

"Stop it!" She said again, louder this time. By now she was almost recovered, but the nausea hadn't gone away yet. She felt like throwing up.

"What? Are you ok?" This time it was really Monica. Rachel opened her eyes "We just went down to get a cup of that nasty hospital coffee.

"Oh, hey guys." Rachel sighed, noticing that everyone was now in the room, smelling like coffee. "Why is it so hot in here?" She asked, reaching up to wipe sweat from her brow, feeling dizzier. Her hand brushed against cloth. She felt around her face, but not once did her hand come in contact with her skin. White bandages were wrapped all the way across her head. The allergic reaction. Hadn't her face swollen up? Would she need bandages if that was the case? Her head spun, and her mouth tasted sour. She knew that in a moment she would be sick. Focusing her breathing, she calmed her mind and the nausea faded.

Suddenly, the rush was back, and her head was full of different voices, the most prominent being Ross'.

**_What does she look like? Is she still the same Rach I fell in love with?_**

_How are we going to organize all these new medications? We could go by day, time of day, color, what they do...  
_

_What's funny about facial reconstruction? I could always bring up my uncle John, with the ass transplant...  
_

_I wonder if her face is like, all deformed, and stuff. That would be cool. Ooooh, is she naked under that hospital dress thing? Should I ask if she's wearing underwear?  
_

_This is so typical. This is what happens when you take someone's guitar, try to play it, and break a string. I tell them about karma, I tell them why you should be nice to the universe, but nooooo. Always get into a fix. The puppet master gets tired, people!  
_

She was so overwhelmed by everyone talking at once, and with the nausea back, she began to get a headache. She shushed them all loudly. She had no idea how loudly she was speaking, she only knew what she had planned to say.

"You guys just SHHHHH! STOP TALKING." She said. Everyone looked at one another, then at Rachel. Her headache was worsening, along with the nauseous feeling.

"First of all, Ross, of course I'm still Rachel. And Monica, what medication? Like, for the allergies? And Chandler, facial reconstruction? What? And Uncle who with the WHAT transplant? Joey, my face is fine, and yes I am wearing underwear under here, pig. And Phoebe, I did NOT steal your guitar and break a string. That was Joey. My karma is fine." She breathed finally, the weight of everything off of her. Everyone stared at her blankly. Suddenly, her mouth was flooded with sour liquid. She reached frantically for the basin next to her and spit it out. Her stomach convulsed, and vomit was forced up through her throat and out her mouth. It happened again. She thought it was over, but after a few seconds to breathe, she vomited again, gagging and choking. Now she was sure she was done. Feeling much better, she leaned back against the cool white pillows and closed her eyes.

She realized with fear that no one had spoken a word aloud since Monica, except for her, who now stared back at the five people in front of her. Everything she had just heard was from that weird voice in her ears. But what exactly was she hearing? Thoughts? Shoving that notion away, she glanced helplessly at the group, awaiting an answer.

"Are you ok?" Ross asked. "Do you need me to get a nurse?"

"We didn't say anything..." Phoebe said, "And how the hell did you know what I was thinking just now?"

"Yeah, how did you know I was thinking about your underwear?" Joey asked?

"And about the medications?"

"And me too, how did you know I was wondering if you were the same person?"

"And the ass transplant?"

It went down the line, and when they were all finished, they all looked at Rachel expectantly, with a hint of fear.

"I don't know. I can't explain it. It's just like this rush, and voices everywhere. What's happening, you guys? What's with the bandages? What's wrong with my face? Am I going to be ugly?" By the time she got to the last phrase, she was all the way up to a squeal, tears running down her cheeks. She looked at all of them. No one had an answer.


	3. The EYE

**Another Chapter so soon! Well, maybe not SO soon... But sooner than last time at least! **

**So here I am, sitting at my computer with a cup of hot chamomile tea and the pellet stove blazing. I am SO ready to write! prepare for a really long chapter!**

* * *

Rachel stared at her hands. She didn't want to lift her eyes up, after all the begging, pleading, and yelling she had done at the nurse for days prior to this moment. All she had wanted was a mirror. On Saturday, they had removed the bandages from her face, and it was now Monday. From that second on, all she had done was plead and beg and grovel. Now, she was afraid. Afraid of what she might see in that mirror. Was her face distorted and scarred? Or had they fixed some of her flaws? What if she was more beautiful than before, but couldn't look herself in the eye anymore, because she knew that it wasn't _really_ her?

She took a chance and glanced in the mirror. It was meant to be a quick, fleeting glance, but instead, it turned into a hard stare. She knew it was her, because she still looked like her, but she was flawless. Soon, she was mesmerized at her own reflection. Her cheeks were cream with a faded circle of pink in the center. Her hair color hadn't changed, but her eyebrows came up into a perfect arch, accenting her eyes. Oh, god, her _eyes. _The shape was the same, but her left iris was a brilliant amber with an eye-catching scarlet ring around the pupil. She stared at that eye for what seemed like a minute.

"My eye..." She began softly, "What's wrong with my eye? This one, right here?" She pointed.

"Oh, yes," The nurse said, in an almost guilty voice, "Doctor Raj said that the swelling in your eye socket caused the eye to nearly rupture. He said it was too damaged, that you'd have lost your sight. Once the swelling went down, he put your name on the transplant list. Since no other patients needed eye transplants at that particular time, you were given an eye almost immediately."

"Wait." Rachel said, almost angrily. "I have someone _else's _eye? Whose?"

"A middle aged woman was recently in a car crash; barely alive when they found her. She had too many broken bones and some internal bleeding, plus the crash had destroyed her kidneys. She had been on life support for weeks, but her family finally decided yesterday that her chance of survival wasn't good enough and that they didn't have the money for all the surgery she needed. So, when they heard that a young woman was in need of an eye soon, and the woman had a donor dot, they would make something good out of her death." The nurse explained.

"Oh," was all Rachel could say. Then, her head slowly filled with questions. She rattled them off. "Who was she? I mean, like, her name? Was she a mom? A wife? A girlfriend? Who is going to miss this woman? Who should I thank?"

The nurse chuckled. "Her name was Elleana Justice Campos. She had no ties except for her father, her aunt and her older sister. No kids, no husband. A ton of cats, though." She said.

"And what did she do for a living?" Rach asked, slightly shocked.

"She was rumored to be a gypsy. She lived in the woods in Vermont. She was on her way home from visiting her sister when it happened. Yeah, she was kinda crazy. Told fortunes and cursed people and stuff."

_What if I inherit some of her powers, if she had any? _Rach thought. _What if her spirit comes after me?_


	4. Home at Last

**Back with another chapter! Yay!**

* * *

Looking down at her hands, Rachel decided that she wasn't going to worry. So, Monica was 10 minutes late. Traffic was probably terrible. Of course, Monica always gave herself an extra 15 minutes, in case of a traffic jam, and 5 more just because she was Monica. But Rachel wasn't going to worry. She wasn't going to worry because the phone next to her began to ring, and Rachel's heart raced with hope. She picked it up.

"Hey Rach, It's me," Monica's voice said on the other end. "SO sorry I'm late! There was this huge traffic jam on the bridge. I'm about 5 minutes away."

"That's fine. That's perfect. I'll see you in a few," She sighed and hung up.  
She pressed the red call button on her remote. A nurse walked in.

"Hi, Miss Green. What do you need?"

"It's not an emergency, but I have another question about the woman who's eye I have?"

"Go ahead."

"Well... I was wondering... what kind of...powers...was she rumored to have?"

"Let's see. People say she could hear the thoughts of those who were close to her. I always thought that was kind of ridiculous."

"Yeah," Rach gave a nervous laugh. "Anything else?"

"Well, her sister and her father believed she could see the past."

"Mhm."

"And she had a friend long ago, named Jeanne Littman. Jeanne always said that Elleana had an uncanny talent for cursing others."

"Cursing? As in...cursing?"

"Yep. Cursing. Jeanne said that Elleana would mumble a few strange words and point her 'wand' at someone, and within a few days, something horrible would happen to them."

"Oh," Rachel's head was spinning. She thought she might black out. Suddenly, that strange feeling was back again. Rachel was plunged into the water once more. Her own thoughts got jumbled up and she couldn't hear anything for a second. THen, suddenly, a clear, familiar voice rang in her ears.

_What should I tell her?_

Rachel shook her head, but the fog didn't lift.

_I'll just tell her the truth. _

Monica walked through the door just as Rachel resurfaced. She was sitting up in her bed and feeling very nauseous. A wave of nausea nearly overcame her, and it left her stomach heaving.

"You okay, Rach?" Monica asked?

Rachel replied with a tiny "Mhm." Suddenly, she motioned toward the pink bowl to her left, and Monica grabbed it just in time. Rachel snatched it and threw up violently into it. Monica stood motionless as Rachel vomited once more. Rachel wiped her mouth with her gown.

"How about now?" Monica half-joked. Rachel nodded.

"Actually, much better. Thanks."

* * *

The ride home seemed really short. Rachel was just happy to be back in her own bed. Tomorrow, she would see all her friends and show them her new face.. With that thought, she nodded off.


	5. The Chest

**Haven't updated in a while! Back for good now!**

* * *

Rachel settled on the couch, and Monica sat next to her.

"Rach?" Monica asked, looking worried.

"Yeah?" Rachel replied. All of a sudden, the fog surrounded her again. She tried as hard as she could to fight it back. Then, just as she was plunged into the darkness, she concentrated on the sound of Monica's voice and the things around her. Then, suddenly, she was back in the real world, having heard nothing.

"About the woman...the eye woman..." Monica trailed off for a moment.

"Yes?" Rachel asked eagerly.

"Well, she had no will, and none of her family wanted it, so they were wondering if maybe you would take it," Monica finished vaguely.

"Take what, Mon?" Rachel inquired.

"This," Monica got up and went into her room. She resurfaced with an old, pirate-style wooden chest and a very old and ornate key.

Rachel gazed on in awe. She shoved the key into the lock, and turned it with a click. She swung open the top part of the chest, and its contents made her gasp. It was full of bottles, filled with glowing liquids, and glass boxes with dried substances. On one side, there was a huge, extremely old and dusty book, labeled "_The Craft". _It was obviously no easy-reading novel. But the thing that really caught her eye was the bowling-ball sized crystal globe, filled with swirling red fog.

She reached out to touch it. Suddenly, the darkness surrounded her once more, but instead of hearing a voice, she was transported into a foggy version of what she could only assume was a memory.

* * *

_A woman with long, dark hair and beautiful eyes was conversing with a very old man. She asked him something about a chest. He shook his head. He said something along the lines of, "You aren't ready yet." The woman was angry. She shouted at him. She called him "Father." She shoved him to the ground, and he moved no more. _

_Another scene came into focus. The dark haired woman was sitting by a hospital bed with the old man in it. She apologized for everything, and he forgave her and grasped her hand. Suddenly, the monitor flat lined, and his hand went slack. She sobbed._

* * *

"Rach? Rachel?" Monica was waving her hands in front of Rachel's face. Rachel blinked and looked up at Monica questioningly.

"Mon?" She asked in a tiny voice.

"What? What just happened?"

"I think I just had a vision."

* * *

**Okay, I know it was short, but it was a very important focal point in the story, and I don't think adding anything after this would have made much sense. **


End file.
